Ed capades
by i am seto kaiba
Summary: well uhhh my first story?
1. Default Chapter

"Yawn!!" groaned eddy as he picked up the phone. "O.k Edd is #1, yup." Ring! Ring!  
  
"Yes? Double dee's room double dee speakin'."  
  
"Yha, Hey Edd, I'll be right over, I just gotta get Ed."  
  
"O.k Well I'll have the front door unlocked. Bye Eddy."  
  
"Bye Edd."  
  
So Eddy goes and gets Ed "HEY ED!!! COME ON WERE GOING TO DOUBLE DEE'S!" Shouted Eddy  
  
WHAM! "Here I am Eddy! Uhhh, Eddy?"  
  
"Ed, Your ontop of me. said Eddy  
  
"GGGRRRRR, NOT SO FAST MR.!" yelled Sarah  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! SARAH TROBLE BIG BASTE THE TURKY!!!"Screamed Ed runing to Double dee's house. but before he got there Sarah had leaped on him.  
  
"MOM SAID YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME WITH YOU TODAY!" She screamed "And I wanna go to Jimmy's."  
  
"Awww, sorry Eddy I got to take Sarah to Jimmy's" moaned Ed  
  
"Don't worry Ed, Double dee and I will find a way to get you out."said Eddy  
  
So, Eddy went to Double dee's house and got him to help.  
  
"So Ed is being held hostage by Sarah and Jimmy?" said Edd walst rumaging through a droor. "AH HA! I found it,"  
  
"Found what?" asked Eddy  
  
"My plans to break Ed out of Jimmy's house." he said  
  
"You actually make plans like that? I'm rubbing off on you Edd!"  
  
Will Edd and Eddy Be able to get Ed out of Sarah and Jimmy's grasp? Well find out in Chapter 2!!! 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
It was late and Edd and Eddy were rumaging through Edd's SECRET AGENT stuff.  
  
"Ok Edd we really need to break Ed out tonight, or something." said Eddy  
  
"Yes Eddy, I know we need to bust him out." Said Edd packing stuff in a knapsack.  
  
So they went walst they were working Jimmy and Sarah had well upgraded his house to a Grade A fortress.  
  
"Jimmy Edd and Eddy are coming to get Ed!!!" Sarah laughed  
  
"Yes yes Sarah let them come we will have a suprise for them when they get here." cakled Jimmy  
  
As Edd and Eddy Were scaling the wals of Jimmy's they spotted Rolf and the other URBAN RANGERS and vice verca.  
  
"Sun's up I hit the floor, Shoes ties i'm out the door, Is this a clean shirt? I think it was one yesterday!" Edd and Eddy sang hoping for an answer from Ed  
  
"Free day I'm on the phone, no plans i got the cell on, I call my boys up spend a little time outside today!" a weak voice called back  
  
Quick Eddy Ed is there!" Said Edd shimmying to a window.  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
the window had blown up!  
  
"EDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Edd as he plummeted down down down to th cold hard Earth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"AHHH HAAA HAAA HAAA" Cackled Jimmy and Shara  
  
"Two down One to go" gulped Eddy  
  
Little to everyones knowlage Edd Never hit da ground!  
  
"Hmmm, need a hand Eddy?" Said Double dee  
  
"What! HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE!?!" shoted Eddy  
  
As you may or may not know Double dee is a GENEIUS and can build stuff. all he did was build a holo-progector so he could sneak in!  
  
As they neared Jimmys room..........there stood Kevin  
  
"Hey dorks, prepare to be vaporised!" Kevin Said pulling a RAY-GUN.  
  
SHOOO-CHERZAP!!! ANOTHER RAY HAD FIRED and it came from  
  
"THE DARK LORD JIMMY, RULER OF THE CUL-DE-SACK!! AH HAA HAAA AHHHH HA!"  
  
"JIMMY! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!!!!- Shouted Eddy -double dee go and rescue Ed."  
  
"But-" began Edd  
  
"NOW!! GO SAVE ED!!!" Shouted Eddy as readyed his sword.  
  
Double Dee ran. Hearing the clang of sword and shields.as he ran....  
  
"Gahhhhhh!!!!" Screamed Eddy as Jimmy ran him through.  
  
But Edd couldn't stop; Eddy's sacrifice shouldent be in vain.  
  
"Ed boy" a voice echoed.........it was Rolf "We will deal with the frail-one you keep going." he said  
  
So Edd ran. He found Ed compleatly un guarded.  
  
"DOUBLE DEE!!!! LOOK-OUT!!!!" Ed screamed  
  
"Wha?" said double dee as a mace barely missed him "OH MY LORD" he shouted. Realizing she missed, Sarah had ran.  
  
"Where's Eddy" Ed asked  
  
"Well Ed....he's.... he's" stamered Double dee, starting to cry.  
  
"Eddy's fine" said Eddy, leaning aganst the door, Blood gushing from his chest.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
